The Mutant Chaos
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: Kurt feels hurt when he heard Kitty complain about him, he decided to leave, until he meets an immortal mutant with mysterious powers and angelic wing. She likes him. But once Magneto finds out about her powers, will he be able to protect her? N x OC
1. Prologue

I don not own any of the X-men Evolution characters, places, and/or powers. I do own Crisis and her powers.  
  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters in my fics, I do it for my own amusement.  
  
Prologue  
Fire everywhere. All the towns people are in a panic. Many are dying in the blaze or crushed by toppling structures. Among the chaos, stood a young girl. Her light green bangs fell into her wide grey eyes as she stared blankly ahead. Some people turned from the destruction to look at the little girl. She blinked slowly and the people gasped.  
Two grey and silver wings sprouted from her back. A woman placed her hand to her mouth and her eyes grew.  
  
A wind blew and ruffled her wings and a few feathers blew free. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I know this was short . . . but I promise that the next chapters will be better ^^;; 


	2. Chapter Ichi

After trying to be nice to Kitty and it backfires, she goes and complains, Kurt listens on the conversation and becomes upset and hurt when he hears her call him stuff. He leaves the Institute and meets a mysterious girl singing in the twilight. 

I totally love the Eden to Yami no Matsuei and I have my character singing it . . .

**

* * *

Chapter Ichi**

I Will Be Your Guardian Angel

The sun was slowly beginning to set, it was still the afternoon, school had been let out a while ago. A gentle breeze, created from a red car, picks up some leaves and flutters long strands of greenish hair with a few grey highlights. As the branch gently swayed the girl was sitting on, she began to sing:

_Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces..._

_Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness_

_Running around in the dark during the countdown A new time will arrive, now_

_Injured black wings glimmer beautifully As they soar in the light of the moon_

_Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart, And will soon flow into my dream..._

_The silent sky disappears into the wavering melody Now, put everything into prayers_

_I'll keep on walking forever, Looking for the rest of my closed dream..._

_Injured black wings glimmer beautifully As they soar in the light of the moon_

_Now, the crimson kiss has found its way into my heart, And will soon flow into my dream..._

Slowly, the beautiful singing stopped and the green haired girl sighed "I wish . . ." she whispered as she watched a few birds spread their delicate wings and took flight into the endless blue sky.

* * *

Wolverine was washing his bike when Scott pulled up the driveway. Kitty slammed the door shut "Easy on the door!" Scott called after and she stormed into the Institute, Wolverine watched this and Kurt teleported next to him "Kitty! Come on! I said I vas sorry!" Kurt called after her. "What 'cha do to make the half-pint mad elf?" Wolverine asked.  
"I tried making Kitty laugh during lunch . . . I slammed my fist on the table vile cracking up and made her food spill on her . . . and she nearly broke the tray in half . . . trying to bash me vith it . . ." Kurt answered. 

"She would have . . . if Rogue didn't hold her back and we told you to run." Evan told Kurt as he walked up to the door and Kurt sighed sadly.

Later that night, feeling so bad for what he did, Kurt tried to come up with a way to apologize to Kitty "Cheer up Kurt. It was an accident; I'm sure if you let her cool down, she'll forgive you and forget about the accident." Jean reassured him.

"Ja . . . you're probably right Jean . . ." he got up "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kurt reached the second floor and headed for the bathroom. He stopped at Kitty and Rogue's room, he was ready to rap on the door and apologize to Kitty, he hesitated, and decided against it _She's so mad at me right . . . I'd probably make it vorse . . ._  
He reached the bathroom and turned the knob. The knob hardly moved. "Vat?" he wondered, continuing trying the knob "Locked?" he knocked on the door, but no one answered _Someone lock and ditch . . . I'll fix dat._

**BAMF!**

After the smoke cleared and the smell of brimstone slowly lingered, Kurt eyes widened as he stared at a soaking wet Kitty, with a towel wrapped around her, getting out of the shower. Kurt noticed that she was not at all happy to see him.

Kitty glared daggers at the 'peeping' blue furry mutant. Kurt gulped and smiled weakly, he ducked in time to avoid having a shampoo bottle imbedded into his head. "KURT! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kitty screamed as she grabbed conditioners, shampoo bottles, and bar of soaps and chucked them at him. "I'm sorry!" Kurt cried over her screaming and teleported out of there as quickly as possible.

Kurt teleported onto a tree branch and tried to calm down his racing heart. "I really made a mess of things . . ." he sighed. He stared up at the moon.

He jumped when he heard a door being slammed, and then he heard "AUUUGGGGGH! WHY THAT! If I, like ever find that blue elf . . . I'LL PUT HIS STUFFED HEAD ON THE MANTEL!"

"Kitty's still pissed . . ." Kurt murmured to himself "What'd he do dis time?" Rogue asked. Kurt noticed that the balcony door was ajar, curiosity took hold on him and he teleported over to it. "He, like teleported in on me just as I was coming out of the shower!" Kitty screeched "Ah'm sure he didn't mean to do it . . ." Rogue tried to reassure the enraged Shadowcat.  
Kurt had to smile, Rogue was defending him "First he, like knocks my tray onto me . . . then he peeps in on me!" he watched as Kitty's shadow paced "I swear! Sometimes I hate his stupid tricks, his stupid jokes . . . I hate his stupidity . . . I, like just plain HATE him!"

Kurt felt like Cupid just tore his heart out with an arrow, the one girl he liked . . . and he just heard her confess how much she hates him. He had this awful feeing that everyone felt that way about him.  
_It's true . . . vhen Scott and Jean first met me . . . I saw Scott grimace when he shook my hand . . . and I'm sure Jean pretended to be nice, then talked behind my back . . ._tears stung his eyes and he wiped at them _If dey feel dat vay towards me . . . then I'm outta here!_

**BAMF!**

Kurt found himself on top a building, he sat down and began to cry, he missed his foster parents, at least they weren't afraid of how he looked. His elfish ears caught a sound. He listened and heard a melodic singing in the distance.

He got up and turned this way and that, "Whose dat singing?" he wondered and the wind carried the singing towards him. He followed the melody, until he reached a tall building. He saw a girl facing away from the structure, her arms crossed over her stomach. Kurt noticed how the moon light played upon her face, casting half in shadow and showing the other visibly in the twilight. Her long hair flutter in the soft cool breeze and Kurt just listened to her beautiful singing.

_shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ..._

_chinmoku no sora kiete yuku senritsu no MERODII ni ima inori o komete_

_tozasareta yume no tsuzuki sagashi mo tomete itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru_

_kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni terasarete utsukushiku maiagare_

_shinkou no kuchi zukega ima kokoro no oku ni nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ..._

She finished and Kurt was speechless, though he didn't understand what she just sang, it was beautiful nether-the-less "Don't cry . . ." she said and Kurt froze "I hate to see someone cry . . . it's always sad . . ." she closed her eyes, reopened them and stared up at the moon "Tears . . . don't suite you . . ." she whispered.

The wind picked up and both were silent for a while. The girl gave a small laugh and said "You should go back home . . . don't worry what they say about you . . ." Kurt was shocked to hear her say that, she turned to face him. She gave him a soft smile and Kurt saw tenderness shine in her grey eyes "I will be your guardian angel . . ." she told him.

Kurt blinked at her, blushed and was confused at the same time. Then she leaned towards the edge of the building "Stop!" Kurt warned, but it was too late, she fell forward and over the edge. Kurt looked over the side, desperately looking for the strange girl and probably saving her before she went splat on the pavement below.

He was surprised to see that she was no where to be seen "Vat . . .? Vhere is she? Vas she . . . a ghost?" he wondered What the girl said 'I will be your guardian angel . . .' still echoed through his head.

He noticed a feather fluttering helplessly down and he caught it. He stared at the feather, it was not like any other feather he seen, it was much bigger than a bird's, and it was grayish silver. New hopes raced through his beating heart and he turned to the sky "A . . . angel?" he whispered.

'I will be your guardian angel . . .'

He stared longingly into the dark night in search for his guardian angel. Disappointed, he stared at the feather and teleported back to the Institute.

* * *

I know . . . I know . . . I'm a Kitty basher **angry mob comes up** I'm NOT really a Kitty basher, I just need a reason for Kurt to meet Crisis . . . and since Kitty doesn't really like Kurt . . . 

End of Chapter Ichi


	3. Chapter Ni

I apologize for this late update. I am currently writing four different fics at the moment. Also fix up Chapter Ichi as I reread it and found some typos… 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Evolution characters, places, and/or powers. I do own Crisis and her powers. I don't know if I will have my brother and friend's characters in this fic… I need to ask them and add them in the next chapter disclaimer if they say yes. I also do not own the Lyrics to Imaginary, it is copyrighted to Evanescence.

And to answer paprika90's question, the song is called "Eden" and it's the opening theme to Yami no Matsui A.K.A Descendents of Darkness and is sung by TO DESTINATION. If you want the lyrics you can go toAnimelyrics. I hope this helps.

* * *

**Chapter Ni**

Kurt had returned to the Institute and found that no one had noticed that he had left. Kitty was still pissed at him so he kept his distance from her. When Kurt was done with his homework, he had gone to bed with the grayish silver feather on his night stand.

Kurt dreamt that he met his Guardian Angel again. Her hair was loose, she wore a long silky white dress, and her wings where long and extended from her back at its full height. She turned to him and smiled sweetly at him. He blushed and noticed that he didn't have his holowatch on and he was in his true form.  
He brought his hand up and hesitated, should he cover his face or not?

Before he could do that, his angel placed a tender hand on his and smiled. He saw her mouth move, but no words came out. But Nightcrawler didn't care, her smile was all he needed. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned closer, her lips hovered closer to his. They were so close . . . Kurt could almost feel her soft lips on his, "Kurt! Get up! You'll be late for school!" Kitty screeched, shocking Kurt awake.

Kurt sighed, he was hoping he'd get to get a kiss, despite his Angel was just a dream.

After Kurt dressed and teleported to the breakfast table. He ate in silent. "What's the matter Kurt?" Evan asked and Kurt looked up "Vat?" "You haven't made a joke for the last five minutes." Evan explained "Oh, I vas just thinking." The blue mutant replied. "Where did you get that feather?" Jean asked staring at the grayish feather.

"I found it." Kurt told her "Dat's one weird lookin' feather." Rogue commented. "It looks big to be a bird's feather." Scott added. "Maybe somebody bought it at a Hobby Store and dropped it." Someone suggested.

Kurt sighed, they didn't understand. He felt the wind blow through his hair as Scott drove them to school _Dey vouldn't believe me if I told them about my 'Guardian Angel'… even I think it vas some dream or a figment of my imagination…_he thought to himself, he looked down, but this feather was all that kept him from doubting about his angel.

* * *

Like most kids who dread High School, class felt slow, time slowly clicked away, tormenting the children and each period felt like eternity. As Kurt headed for his 6th period class, he felt lonely, no one seemed to understand him and he sometimes wished someone would look past his fur and like him instead of being afraid of him.

* * *

In the forest, the girl sat against a tree, hugging her legs close to her chest. She had earphones in her ears, a MD player clutched in one of her hands, both her eyes were half close, as she sang along to the music blaring in her ears. 

_"In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby…"_

She closed her eyes fully as the wind blew around her, making her long green hair dance around.

_"I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me…"_

She looked up at the sky as many things raced through her head. She missed her siblings, she never knew how lonely one gets with no human contact for so long.

"_Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos- your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape…"_

Ever since she listened to Evanescence, she felt at peace listening to each song. She didn't notice the air change nor did she notice someone walking up to her, she was still in her world.

_"In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lulla-"_

She stopped as her MD player began to static and malfunction. She ripped her earphones off and looked at the MD. It soon dawn on her, she closed her eyes and sighed bitterly "Do you have any **IDEA** how _much_ this cost me?" she asked through clenched teeth. "It does not concern me how much that cost. You know why I am here." Replied Magneto.  
"Yeah, yeah. We've been through all this before, so I'll keep it nice and short. No, no, no and **NO**." she told him as she got up and picked up her white coat. "I won't take a simple 'no' for an answer. You either join on your free will or by force, either way: I **will** have your powers." Magneto told her.

She glared at him from out of the corner of her eyes "Like hell I'm going to use my chaotic powers to hurt or even destroy the humans. Has it ever cross your ancient mind that it was the** humans** that started to evolve. And that if you destroy them then you'll destroy more of us?" she asked him as she brushed dirt and leaves off her coat. "There are chances for the mutants to pass their genes to their children." He answered.  
"Hey genius. There are also chances that mutants _don't_ pass their genes to their children… and there are a lot less of us mutants then there are humans… do you want us to inbreed you sick magnet head?" she wondered with disgust. "Your insults are childish." He told her.  
"Does it look like I care?" she demanded. She turn her back to him and was about to leave "You would join him then… Crisis?" he asked. Crisis looked over her shoulder "I don't join anyone…" she told him and sighed "I like being alone." She added.

"You may say that, but you think differently. You're lonely, you crave for someone to talk to… even love." He told her. She stopped "… stop acting like you can read my mind…" she whispered "Like Xavier? Wasn't it you that caused that accident? Those humans made you afraid and your powers went out of control…" "Stop it…" she whimpered "You feel responsible, don't you? You feel it was your fault. You couldn't do anything to prevent the earthquake and the explosion… no matter what Crisis… no Chaos, you are destructive, you are only good for mayhem and destruction." Magneto continued.  
Crisis clamped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, refusing to hear anymore… or remember it "Stop it…" she begged. "You can't escape your sins. You can't escape your powers. You can't use them for good…only evil. Whoever comes near you meets their end. No one would want to be with you, everyone fears you… even your own brother and sister that is why they left. Even Xavier would never forgive you for taking away-"

"STOP IT!" she screamed and the trees around them shattered into splinters. Magneto's force field prevented stray branches and rocks from striking him. Crisis clutched at her head as tears streamed down her face "I never mean to hurt anyone… I couldn't… I just want to forget every disaster I caused…" she sobbed.  
"I will not take pity on you nor will I give up on you. Remember this Chaos, I will have your powers even if it means by force." He told her and left.

Crisis wiped at her eyes as her green bangs fell into them "I'll be waiting Magneto… I'll be waiting." She said.

* * *

The final rang for that afternoon. All the students ran out excited that the day was up. Kurt sighs and waved to some people as they walked by. Evan caught up to Kurt "Hey, are you going to the Institute?" he asked "Nein, I'm going to valk around for a vhile." Kurt answered "Ok, I'll tell the professor." "Thanks." 

Kurt patiently waited for the light to turn green while trying to avoid the people around him from brushing against him. When the light turned green, he walked forward. As he was half way to the other side, his eyes caught a girl with long greenish hair walk by. Kurt whirl, his heart was fluttering, she looked like the girl he met last night. He ran after her. He followed her, but kept his distance. He noticed that she wore a long white coat and he caught a glimpse of grey wings sewn into the back.

Kurt noticed how she would stop and look around, as if she was lost or looking for someplace, she even asked someone for help. But once she resumed walking so did he. Soon he realized that she headed for the Galleria1 _Vat is she doing here?_he wondered.

* * *

Crisis stopped to look at the street names. It has been a while since she was in Bayville and she would use her wings to fly where she needed to go… but that would cause a panic with the humans around. She sighed, she'd hate to admit it, but she was lost. Feeling helpless, she stopped someone and asked for the direction to the mall. She hated that look he gave her "The Galleria? I thought kids like you knew where it was." He said "Well… I'm new here…" she lied sheepishly as she scratched her head. His expression changed to understanding and gave her the direction. She thanked him and continued on her quest.  
Crisis sighed in relieve as the mall loomed close. She walked towards the Directory and scanned each one. She was looking for an electronics repair shop, she read the name and memorize where it was and headed for the escalators. She pushes pass many people and tried not to get her hair caught in anything2 she found the shop and headed inside. 

The worker behind the counter looked up "How may I help you?" he asked. Crisis's eyes darted around looking at all the parts. She nervously looked into his eyes and looked away as she head to the counter, Crisis felt that he was thinking she was freak even though he doesn't know about her powers "Um, can you perhaps fix my MD player?" she asked placing it on the counter.  
The worker looked it over and Crisis stared at his name tag "Gregg O'Conner." She murmured quietly. Gregg returned the player to her and said "I'm sorry, but I can't fix it." "Oh… thank you." She replied slipping the broken MD into her coat pocket.

Sighing, she figured that she'll have to buy a new… they weren't cheap and her money was going fast. _Might have to sell something again…_she thought and mentally wept, she hate to get rid of her treasures.

Crisis spun around to leave and stopped as a teen with blue hair stood before her. "How may I help you? Gregg called out.

* * *

Kurt ignored the worker. His eyes were fixed on the girl before him. Hesaw how lovely she was "Excuse me, do you need anything?" Gregg asked again raising his voice.  
Kurt gulped nervously "Do you… recognize me?" he asked. She blinked and tilted her head to the side with a look of confusion on her face "Do I know you?" she asked and Kurt felt his heart shatter.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Crisis apologized. Kurt and Crisis sat at a table in the Food Court. Disappointed that he got the wrong girl, he was about to leave when she invited him to get some ice cream.  
The blue mutant3 looked up at her "About vat?" he asked "Asking if I knew you… you see, I do remember you." She told him as she scooped up some chocolate ice cream and whip cream.  
Kurt felt his spirits raise and his heart leap for joy "Den vhy…" he trailed off. Crisis swallowed and replied "Well, if I said 'Oh! You're the kid that appeared on the side of building last night.' Mr. Gregg would look at us funny and either think we're crazy or were suicidal jumpers." He thought about it "I guess so." And gave a small laugh and she smiled. 

"Kurt Wagner." He introduced himself "Crisis Cherubium." She replied "Is dat your mutant name?" he asked perplex "No… that's my real name." she told him adverting her eyes away from him. That was a shock for Kurt "Your real name…?" "It's rather hard to explain…" she answered as she ate another bite of her ice cream and changed the subject "Hmm! This is so good, cold but good." She exclaimed.  
Kurt smiled, she was just like a kid "You act like you never had ice cream." He said "I had it plenty of times but each one is so delicious! And the soda!" she took a sip and giggled "It always tickles my nose." "But you **are** a mutant right?" he whispered not wanting anyone to hear "Yes I am just as you since you appeared all of a sudden last night." She answered matching his tone.

* * *

They realize that it was getting late, so the two left the Galleria and Kurt asked "Vat vere you doing in that electronics repair shop?" "Oh, my MD player got busted… I was hoping that the shop could fix it… but I might have to buy a new one." Crisis answered.  
"I have a friend that might be able to fix it for you." Kurt told her. 

"Really?" she asked excited "Ja." He answered. "Thank you!" she cried out and was about to hug him, but stopped when he took a step back "What's wrong?" she asked "I have dis fear of being hugged or touch…" he answered sadly.  
Crisis nodded "Understandable."

"By the way… your accent." She mused.

"I'm German." He replied.

"Ah, it's cute." She told him with a smile and he blushed.

"I have to get going." Said Kurt "Me too." Crisis replied and held out her MD player "Thank you again." She added as he took it from her "Any time." He said as he gently placed it in his pocket. Both were about to head in different direction when Kurt remember something and turned around "I'll meet you at Bayville High School to return your MD player." he called out "I don't go to High School, but I will meet you there." She waved and ran off.  
Kurt was happy to have someone to talk to… but he was sadden that he couldn't tell her the truth about his appearance. He sighed and headed off for the Forge's home.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two mutants, that they were being spied on. The spy smirked _How sweet, the blue freak has a new girlfriend… and it would seem she likes him a lot._Pietro took off to tell his father about this juicy tidbit, something that could be used on the female mutant.

* * *

_1 I was going to have written as 'mall' but I watched Hex Factor and noted that it was the 'Galleria'… as you can tell, I have never been to the States_

_2 that is a bitch. Having long hair can get on your nerves as I have gotten my braid caught into a car door (thankfully it was inside the car and not outside) I had it caught on someone's purse and a few occasions on school chairs and billboards many times. Now, I'm not saying that my character is based off me… but I'm sure that many people with long hair had this problem as well._

_3 I know that he has the watch on, but I like to refer him as 'blue mutant' once in a while._

Thank you all for this LONG wait and I apologize again… I am a procrastinator.

Authoress note: I couldn't really figure out how to describe Crisis powers even though she is Chaos… I have decided to make her have elementals powers: Water, Air, Fire, Earth/Wood, Metal, Light and Dark. I hope no one minds about this. I would also like to apologize for the accents… they are hard for me to write out and such.


End file.
